


Mission Disastrous

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate it when they have guns," Dick muttered weakly in between complaints as Wally slung him gracelessly over his shoulder and bolted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ohmydenger@tumblr! 
> 
> Her prompt: Dick is greatly injured and Wally is trying to protect and take care o him.

"Hold still," Wally complained as he tried to splint Dick's wrist. Dick was bleeding from deep cuts on his arms, and Wally was pretty sure his wrist was broken. There was also a jagged cut down the side of his face from where shrapnel had hit after the explosion, even tearing off part of his mask. Wally had been hit as well, but not as badly as Dick had.  
  
"I can't," Dick said through gritted teeth. "I need to get that tracer working again." The pain in his wrist must have been excruciating, but Wally knew he wouldn't stop, even though his fingers were stumbling on the keys of his wrist computer.  
  
"The explosion damaged it too badly, Robs, even I can see that!" He didn't mean to raise his voice, and the sudden hail of gunfire near their position made him really wish he had better impulse control when he was upset.  
  
"I hate it when they have guns," Dick muttered weakly in between complaints as Wally slung him gracelessly over his shoulder and bolted. When they finally came to a stop behind the ruins of a bombed-out building, blood was soaking through a gash on Dick's chest, leaving a dark stain visible even on the black of Wally's stealth gear.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," Wally insisted, ignoring the pain in his leg from his own injuries. He was sure that if he looked, Dick's wasn't the only blood on his costume. "The others can finish up without us, but you're losing a lot of blood, dude."  
  
"I'm fine," Dick said, though his breath was becoming more laboured and he was getting paler by the minute. "Totally tressed."  
  
"'Tressed'?"  
  
"Distressed, minus the dis," Dick gave him a weak grin.  
  
"Why couldn't your sense of humor have been taken out by that explosion..." Wally rolled his eyes and flipped through modes on his goggles, scanning the area. There had to be a way back to the bioship, but the psychic link had been down since the team had gotten split up, so he didn't even know if it was still where M'gann had left it.  
  
Dick groaned suddenly, clutching the wound on his chest. "Okay, maybe a little bit of dis," he said, hoarsely.  
  
"That's it," Wally said, tightening the strap on his goggles and scooping Dick up in his arms more carefully this time. "We're making a run for the ship."  
  
Dick leaned heavily against his chest, and the fact that he didn't complain this time made Wally worry even more. Making one last scan of the area and taking a deep, steadying breath, Wally started to run.  
  
He heard another shout go up, quickly followed by more gunfire, but they weren't fast enough for him. He zig-zagged between ruined buildings, pushing his top speed as he made his way through the city to the edge of the dense forest they'd come in through. He could feel his energy fading fast, and Dick's extra weight, light though he was, wasn't helping. Neither was the gash on his leg that he'd managed to ignore until now, but it was clearly more severe than he thought, and running was making him lose blood at a rate too fast for even his sped up healing to keep up with.  
  
Luckily, it didn't take much longer to find the clearing he was looking for. Setting a now-unconscious Dick down against a tree, he carefully made his way through it, hands out in front of him, hoping to run into the cloaked ship. When his hands met nothing but air, he cried out in frustration, startling some birds out of a nearby tree. His leg ached and his head was spinning a little.  
  
He limped back to Dick's side and tried to lift him again. Dick moaned a little as he jostled him back into his arms, but he couldn't pick him up. The gash on his leg had torn further open, and in the dim moonlight Wally could see that he was bleeding even more heavily than Dick had been.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he dragged Dick across the ground, into the cover of some nearby bushes. "I think we're stuck..."  
  
He slumped to the ground beside his best friend, letting his eyes fall closed. He only needed to rest for a minute, he told himself. Just a minute, and then everything would be...  
  
  
  
He awoke with a start, bolting upright in panic as he tried to figure out where he was.  
  
"KF, it's okay! Calm down!" Dick pressed his hands against Wally's chest and pushed him back down against... a cot? Why was there a cot in the woods?  
  
Wally shook his head a little, trying to clear his mind. No, they weren't still in the woods, but... "Where... what?" He felt sluggish and disconnected. He could feel bandages wrapped tightly around his still-aching leg.  
  
"We're safely on our way home. M'gann opened up an  infirmary in the back of the bioship for us to rest in," said Dick. "And you're on the heaviest painkillers I had on me."  
  
"But how?" Wally asked. "I couldn't find the ship..."  
  
"They came back for us," Dick explained, his good hand still on Wally's chest. "Miss M had to pull the ship to her position right after the link went down, but they finished the mission, and Superboy managed to track us down. Good thinking, not leaving the clearing," he added.  
  
"Didn't really have a choice," Wally admitted, embarrassed. "I blacked out."  
  
"Still... Thanks," said Dick, and Wally couldn't help but notice his hand was over his heart. "If I had known you were hurt that badly, too..."  
  
Wally brought his hand up to rest over Dick's and squeezed lightly, giving him a weak smile. "You still would've been a stubborn jerk," he said.  
  
Dick laughed. "Yeah, probably," he admitted, then leaned down and brushed his lips against Wally's. And somehow, that made him feel even better than the painkillers.


End file.
